Relay
Relays are colossal Tenno architectures, which serve as hub levels where players can interact with each other, as well as do business with Syndicates and various dealers. It was added in Update 15.5.3 for stress testing and as of Update 15.6.0 is available to all players across multiple Planets. Accessing the Relay Relays are accessible by selecting a planet with an available relay in the Navigation Console, and then entering the relay node as one would enter a mission. During the Operation Eyes of Blight event, certain relays were destroyed by Balor Fomorians, which differed depending on the console. The following are the list of relays currently available in each version: All Relays will have a chance to be visited by Baro Ki'Teer. It has been confirmed that there will be a possibility where previously destroyed relays will be rebuilt, with a different look and Warframe statues based on components dropped. The Hangar and Main Entrance The Hangar is the area players will spawn into. It features multiple Liset docking bays and constant Liset traffic in the background. The Main Entrance connects the Hangar to the rest of the Hub with a security station with two layers of force field installed. Going back to your docked ship will not let you leave from there, you must press if you are on PC to open up your menu, then select "Leave Relay" to go back to your Liset. However, you can still select missions in the Relay, located in the Mission Control room. The Concourse The Concourse is the main area of the Hub, linking the Hangar to the East, North and West wings. It features a giant Rhino sculpture, similar to one found in the Temple of Honor in Dojos, as well as numerous civilians/Syndicates members interacting with each other. Certain relays will have less or even no civilians/Syndicate members standing around. Void Trader *The Void Trader is a man known as Baro Ki'Teer, who sells various unique items in exchange for Orokin Ducats, the only currency he accepts. Players can earn Ducats by selling Prime parts on two Void Trader kiosks in the Concourse. The Void Trader himself only makes periodic appearances on the Concourse, and will only be available to sell his services for two days at a time. Countdown timers on the kiosks are available to inform players of when the Void Trader will next appear in the Concourse. West Wing The West Wing includes entrances to the New Loka, Perrin Sequence and Red Veil enclaves, as well as a small observation area at the south end. The south end of the wing contains a glass window view of space and kneeling pads similar to those in the clan dojos. Glitches have been known of people being able to be outside of the windows, and can run around freely. This is the same for the other east end. New Loka Enclave * The New Loka Enclave is full of flourishing plants that have seemingly broken through the floor and the walls of the room, and a small pond where various members of New Loka are kneeling while their Leader is floating on the opposite end of the lake. There is also a giant model of Earth hanging from the ceiling. Interestingly, the design features some Orokin devices, such as lamp posts and the projector on the ceiling. In the background noise in the New Loka Enclave, you can hear water rushing and harmonious humming from the New Loka members. Perrin Sequence Enclave * The Perrin Sequence Enclave follows the strict and cubic Corpus aesthetic, which is occasionally interrupted by the presence of coffee mugs and Tenno-styled banners. Red Veil Enclave * The Red Veil Enclave is extremely ominous, featuring a burning tree in the center of the room that the player needs to walk underneath to get the Red Veil's Leader at the far end of the room. It also features a live Grineer soldier strapped to a dissection table in front of a container full of Infested. The Grineer soldier occasionally struggles at his bonds before receiving an electric shock, while a Red Veil operative stands over him ominously wielding a pair of Heat Daggers. North Wing The North Wing can be entered via the West or East wings or directly from the Concourse. It has entrances to the conclave and Mission Control Room on the first floor. There are also elevators that give access to Darvo's Market and the Sanctuary on the second floor. 1st Floor Mission Control * Mission Control is a large room with a view of space, where players can access functional Navigation Consoles identical to those found in the Liset in order to access missions. Players can also change equipment load-outs using the various consoles in the room; it's not possible to customize load-outs though. Conclave * The Conclave is a tall and long room that consists of a mountain-side stairway that leads to the top where Teshin, the Conclave Master, awaits. Along the stairway, bits of mist is visible while lamps are lit and holograms of Teshin perform short yet special Nartas. 2nd Floor Darvo's Market *Found on the second level of the North Wing accessible by elevator, this is where Darvo conducts business with players on the Relay, selling various items and equipment. He offers certain deals for weapons at discounted platinum prices up to 90% at limited stock. He currently only offers one deal at a time and Tenno can only purchase the discounted item once per player. Sanctuary * As of Update 16, the Sanctuary of Simaris is located on the second floor of the North Wing, accessible by elevator. Players can interact with Simaris, through which the quest The New Strange is obtained East Wing The East Wing includes another small observation area at south end and entrances to the Steel Meridian, Cephalon Suda and Arbiters of Hexis enclaves. Steel Meridian Enclave * The Steel Meridian Enclave is a scrappy-looking Grineer-styled room with a huge rotary cannon hanging from the ceiling. As a handful of operatives and Grineer soldiers work on machinery, various resource caches can be seen throughout the room. Cephalon Suda Enclave * The Cephalon Suda Enclave at first looks like a simple and bare room with a simplified hologram of Suda at the center. As the player approaches Suda, Suda disappears and the room will suddenly disintegrate partially into the Void, with a more accurate manifestation of Suda floating at the end of the outstretch. Arbiters of Hexis Enclave * The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave looks like a courtroom, with five Arbiters presiding at the center of the room. Behind are Arbiters who stand next to a large drum on each side of the five. Present on the walls at the side are balconies full of Arbiters, sitting in a formal manner. Trivia *The names of the relays actually have connections to their planets in real life or mythology; **Larunda was a water spirit who fell in love with the Roman god Mercury. Her tongue was cut out after she revealed one of Jupiter's affairs to his wife Juno. **Vesper is the Roman equivalent of Hesperus, which is Ancient Greek for the planet Venus. **Strata is the plural form of Stratum, which refer to layers of rock or soil with characteristics that distinguishes them from other layers. **Kronia was an Athenian festival held in honor of the titan Cronus, whose Roman equivalent was Saturn. **Orcus is the name of a dwarf planet orbiting near Pluto. It is named after a god of the underworld, who was the punisher of broken oaths in Italic and Roman mythology. **Kuiper is most likely is a reference to the Kuiper Airborne Observatory, a heavily-modified jet transport that was used for astronomy. Among other things, it confirmed that Europa's crust is made of water and ice. ***Alternatively, Kuiper could be a reference to the Kuiper belt, a region of space beyond the planets which is mostly composed of small rocky body and dwarves planets like Sedna and Eris. **Leonov may be a layered reference to the Russian-based Phobos program, which was to study both Phobos and Deimos through the use of unmanned probes. ***In particular, a widely circulated image claimed that one of the probes picked up images of an unidentified flying object near Phobos, and that the photo first belonged to a "Cosmonaut Leonov" before it was circulated. The "UFO" has since been debunked as a digital artifact during transmission . * The various billboards around the Relays display a number of sentences written in Orokin language, some examples being: ** "Welcome" ** "A Tenno is the sworn protector of the Origin system" ** "The Lotus is our friend, leader and guide" ** "Energy of the Void is the lifeblood of the Tenno" ** "A Tenno is both Shadow and Light" * You can place waypoints within the Relay. However other players will not see them. * There is a way to get on top of the concourse of the relay with parkour. See this video. Bugs * As of Update 16, the light Grineer soldier found within the Red Veil conclave has no facial texture, resulting in a entirely black face. Gallery HUB Hangar.jpeg|The Hangar HUB entrance.jpg|The Main Entrance to the Hub. Two Armed Guards are visible. HUB Security Room.jpg|The Main Entrance as viewed from the inside of the Hub. HUB Central.jpg|The Concourse. HUB Civilians.jpg|Several civilians interacting with each other. HUB New Loka.jpg|The New Loka Enclave. HUB Perrin Sequence.jpg|The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Perrin leader.jpg|Deeper into The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Red Veil.jpg|The Red Veil Enclave. HUB Red Veil infested.jpg|The Grineer Soldier in the Red Veil Enclave, with Infested nearby. HUB Steel Meridian.jpg|The Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Steel Leader.jpg|Deeper into the Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Cephalon Suda.jpg|The Cephalon Suda Enclave. HUB Arbiters Of Hexis.jpg|The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave. HUB Arbiters Leader.jpg|A closer look at the Arbiters. Vay hek relay.jpg|Vay Hek as sometimes shown on the Relay's monitors. VayHekMessage.jpg|Strata Relay destruction. Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Tile Sets